Screaming Infidelities
by Bree Black
Summary: Hermione's life felt normal maybe even perfect. She had her dream job, a fiance, and was living in the heart of London. Experience behind her, she knew things couldn't stay perfect for too long. It was only a matter of before it all came tumbling down.


Disclaimer

I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters or anything affiliated with the Harry Potter Franchise.

* * *

"Ron!" Her voice called from the kitchen, "Are you still here?" Ron's breakfast bowls still sat in the sink along with an empty cereal box and the carton of milk. Hermione rolled her eyes. The living room was even messier than Ron's usual tornado of a lifestyle, she noted as she set her keys on the coffee table, walking down the hall to the master bedroom. The door was ajar and she could hear water running in the bathroom. Pushing the door open, she stepped through the threshold, "I thought you were ov—"

Hermione's voice caught in her throat. She closed her eyes tightly at sight before her. "No."

"Hermione!" Even with only one word coming from his mouth Hermione knew she was done. Her worst fears had finally become reality. Unfaithfulness was a deal breaker, the biggest deal breaker of them all. And he was screaming infidelities.

"No!"

"It's not—it's just—!" Ron sputtered. She turned her eyes from the candles, the champagne, and the cheesy slow jams playing softly in the background.

"Save it, Ronald."

"Hermione, Ron scrambled out of the bathroom, "Let me explain. I thought you—we were meeting over at the pub."

"So that makes it okay?" Hermione walked to their dresser and started pulling out clothes. Ron was still trying to calm her down while yelling at the bleached blond to get out. It was quite a feat watching her scurry to grab her clothes before apparating quickly.

"Let me explain. I—" Hermione moved quickly to grab her wand from the nightstand, cutting him off.

"You had me. You had me, Ron." Her wand was pointed dangerously at his throat, "But understand this, Weasley, so I don't have to explain it again. We are through."

Hermione turned on the spot, throwing her engagement ring into a corner. Seconds later the smells of Diagon Alley filled her senses. "Bitch. Bitch. Bitch. I swear to Merlin, I hate him."

"Miss Granger! Miss Granger!" A squeaky voice cried. And even in the bustle of Diagon Alley Hermione knew her pear shaped assistant was calling.

"Yes, Mildred?" Clearly agitated, Hermione turned and faced the squat witch.

"I- I was asked to come find you. It's an emergency, ma'am. At St. Antony. A witch and her son." Hermione thrust the suitcase into the stout witch's arms.

"Isn't this just lovely? I need you to get me a room at the Leaky. Have them charge it to vault... 892", Hermione smiled slyly, "Call Ginny and tell her I'll be over around eight and if not I'll drop by for morning tea. Oh, and Mildred?"

The fidgety assistant looked up. "Y-Yes Miss Granger?"

"Don't let Mister Weasley know of my whereabouts or anyone at the firm. I really need you to do that." Hermione smiled tightly at the little witch.

"Y-Yes ma'am."

"I appreciate it dearly, Mildred." Hermione said before apparating again. The entrance of St. Antony was spectacular, a practice for the most private of wizarding families. But Hermione could not stop to look at the golden fountains or the marble and ruby paved walk ways, for she had a job to do.

"Who the hell is sick now?" Healer Gray asked as he walked up to Hermione, already suited in his uniform.

"Not sure. I just got chased down on the street." Hermione walked to the lifts with her colleague, "Something about a boy and his mum."

"Well, it better be pretty damn important, I just sat down for lunch. My wife packed me shepherd's pie and if her heating charm wears off before I get there someone is getting hit. Floor nine."

"Excellent. Magical Emergencies and ICU." The atrium witch's voice sounded. The lift rose in the air. Silently, Hermione and Gray waited for the doors to open. "Floor nine."

Upon the door opening, medi-witches handed Gray a chart and began placing the normal cleansing spells on her.

"What's the case?" Hermione asked as they made their way to the nurses' stations.

"Brutal attack. Two victims; male and female. Male aged twenty two. Female aged forty seven. Male conscious but has difficulty breathing; there may be a collapsed lung. Possibility of Cruciatous Curse. Female unconscious, suffering from head trauma and abdominal bruising, possibility of rape. Relation; mother and son. I'll take the mother." The witch scrambled, pushing Hermione and Healer Gray in opposite directions. Grabbing her wand from her pocket she mentally prepared herself for surgery. Thank Merlin she had remained in her scrubs. Most people didn't trust a young brunette in jeans and a t-shirt practicing on them. Here we go again, she thought, clearing her mind as she pulled her hair into a high pony tail.

"I need complete silence!" Hermione called out. The medi-witches froze as she entered the room and in turn Hermione did as well. There on the infirmary bed laid Draco Malfoy. His body was tangled and his bones twisted. His mouth moved like a fish gasping for water. After three years he's still beautiful, she thought, even bloodied and broken, even in the harsh light of the hospital he manages to be breathtaking. Hermione shook herself from her reverie. Immediately performing the Bubble Head charm along with Anapneo to keep him breathing correctly, she moved to his side.

"Draco? I need you to lie completely still. Can you do that for me?" He winced in recognition but managed to stay completely still while Hermione's wand moved silently over the top of him. His exposed torso stopped moving as sharply as the spell began to work. Hermione spoke, "I need a bottle of Cell-a-Grow."

The medi-witches scrambled to follow Hermione's instructions. Seconds later a glass bottle was placed in her hand, "I'm going to feed some cell-a-grow through an IV. It'll restore any lost or damaged tissue in your lungs or elsewhere. You'll feel pulling at your chest for a bit but it's nothing too bad." Hermione poured a few drops into his IV drip. His eyes had remained closed and as Hermione had instructed he hadn't moved a muscle. The interns around her watched her every move intently.

"The Introspica Spell will tell if we've done our job. Remember, an Introspica Spell will show you broken bones, internal bleeding, and sickness and it will also show the severity on the set color scale. " She spoke solely to the interns in dark green scrubs as she watched to see if any part of Draco's body glowed purple, the sign of serious danger as she moved her wand from his head to his feet. Relief washed over her frame as his body glowed white.

"Good, there's no more damage. He's going to need a Type O Strengthening Solution for the next three hours. I'm going to go ahead and take the bubble charm off. If he shows signs of complicated breathing, replace it and page me. He seems to be calming down and as soon as his heart rate lowers he'll need to be moved down the hall. He also needs a bath, a clean dressing gown and someone needs to tend to those cuts." Daisy, an ever vigilant intern, immediately stepped up. Daisy seemed to be the only intern that wasn't intimidated by Hermione's severe work ethic.

"Draco, I'm Healer Granger. I'm going to leave you with medi-witch Daisy." He opened his eyes, the first time since Hermione had asked him to lie still.

"He-He—"

"Healer Granger." Hermione repeated gently.

"Her-Hermione…" He cocked his head as he reached for her hand, "please." Hermione stared in confusion at his bloody face. "Fix my mum." She squeezed his hand briefly before leaving his now dim room. She prayed that the cries she heard coming from down the hall were not Mrs. Malfoys'. She knew how close Draco was to his mother. She had seen that first hand in the critical months after the final battle. She couldn't bear the thought of having to tell him he had lost his mother. She stopped her hand on the silver push plate.

What was wrong with her? Her eyes filled with tears. Ron had betrayed her. She needed a new place to stay. She was alone once again. She tried to push it down. Her personal life was never supposed to come into contact with her work life. They were separate. Always. So, why was breaking down the only thing she wanted to right now? To curl up and cry right there on the pristine white floors? Memories started to flood her. Memories of Hogwarts, Dumbledore, her parents, and Draco. The Draco she had grown to care for shortly after the final battle had ended.

The boy who had found her in the Astronomy Tower, sobbing after she had learned that a few rogue Death Eaters had found her parents. He had stayed with her for reasons unknown to her. He had stayed and held her hand as she stared blankly at the night sky, only speaking when she asked him too, and allowed her to sleep on his shoulder. He never even complained when she began crying on his dress shirt. They shared many memories that all passed in silence, including her parents funeral, Snape's wake, and the War Hero Memorial. But that had all ended when Ron proposed to her and she had said yes.

The silence, the friendship, the bond had all faded as if they were dreams and not memories at all. It had been nearly three and half years since the announcement of her engagement and Draco's disappearance from her life. And now Ron had cheated and he was in no way getting back with Hermione. And Draco was back. But like the muggle saying went, 'every downfall is a blessing in disguise.'

* * *

Authors' Notes

My first story ever published on here. I'd truly appreciate reviews, I love feedback. I want to give a personal thanks to my beta reader A Fool With Hot Chocolate who is amazing and so very helpful with everything she does. I hope you enjoyed 'Screaming Infidelities.'


End file.
